godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:God of War: Ascension
PREEMPTIVE EDIT WARRING BLOCK Please note that this page will be locked to all edits, save those from administrators, until the hype surrounding the new God of War game has settled down. If you have suggestions, pictures, articles, sources or other pieces of information you would like to add, please do so here first. They will then be looked at, and evaluated for possible use. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) There is a typo in the description of Fire of Ares, 'incarnating' is said, which is not the right word, I believe 'incinerating' is what is meant. 23:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Possible Contributions Please can an admin mention something about multiplayer, it looks like it's going to be a big part in ascension. Thanks-Shmeagle-Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 19:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Another prequel? Ehhhh.......oh well it's a PS3 sequel. Who cares! Same feeling here. It will be the most ambitious one yet, according to the game dev, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed, even if it is another prequel. Should've Been God of War 4 I'm glad that they finally made a new God of War game. I own almost all the God of War game, except for God of War: Betrayal. So when I heard that they were finally going to make a new God of War I was excited. But to be 100% honest, I honestly thought that they were going to create a sequel to God of War 3. I thought that Deimos was actually alive and he found and healed Kratos. When Kratos wakes up, he finds out that all his wounds are healed and the Blades of Exile right next to his blade. He eventually finds out that The Gods of Olympus were revived and have taken over Asgard. Odin, Thor, Loki, and other Gods of Asgard have been infected by Zeus' evil, and It's up to Kratos to save Mankind from Zeus, Athena and Odin. William J. Hawkins 16:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Kratos' story is over as of GoW III. I'm open to prequels (but only a limited number, mind you), but it would be a total cop out by Sony to revive him for GoW IV because they would only be riding on the character's popularity instead of taking the time to create a new story centered around a new character. I'm all for a GoW IV set in Norse mythology, but NOT with Kratos as the protagonist. Ghost Leader 00:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but Kratos was been fatalily injured multiple time and he's alwayed come back. Plus if you recall, after the End Credits in God of War 3, Kratos' body was nowhere to be found, so that must mean he's still alive. William J. Hawkins 19:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Bringing him back would still be a cop out. Just like Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, his story is over. He's had his revenge. Whether he's physically dead or not is irrelevant. Ghost Leader 21:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey did anybody watch the live stream on PSBlog? Multiplayer details galore im pretty busy today and I suck at editing or else I would add the info to the page. I'm stoked for customization in the multiplayer however online only (heard there isnt local split screen) is pretty lame... D3THF15T 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) An admin should update the page to say the plot is set six months after he killed his wife and daughter, and other info that was released today. AliBaba51341[[User talk:AliBaba51341|'Talk']] 21:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) There's gonna be multi-player? Fan-freaking-tastic, that means the SP will end up on the short end of the stick and suck, like so many other games these days. And here I was excited about this game... -_- Ghost Leader 07:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I would like to see Kratos come back in IV! The choas in GOWIII can be less of the world ending and be about the world being recreated into what it is now. The major gods are gone but there are many other myths in greek at we have not seen, which ever ones arent in Ascension should be used for IV. I would like a story of Kratos surviving and with the gods and titans out of the way, mankind steps up to control the new world and sentenced the mortal Kratos into killing off the remaining gods, cults, titans, and monsters. Would be a great way to use as much left over greek myths and heros into a story about the myths fading away in culture while exploring the greek kingdoms as we havent yet. Plus I dont wana see any Norse stuff or anything that isnt greek in GOW. Maybe have some shared myths like eygpt and rome if it fits proper 20:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Artemis? Nope. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 21:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer It looks cool, but does anyone feel it may be a misstep for the series? And, some kind of chain blades for the multiplayer characters would also be a cool addition. Ezio Auditore 23:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) A new page to focus on details of Ascension's multiplayer can be worked on and updated here: Multiplayer. Gwinch1990 (talk) 07:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Enemies and Tricks In the E3 Gameplay trailer reveals several new enemies and features. The New Enemies: *Kraken: The E3 Trailers shows a boss battle with a huge unseen creature with giant tentacles. If you looks closely, you see that the tentacles are quite similar to that of the Kraken in GoW II. *Satyrs: The satyrs have new design in the upcoming game, looking even more goatlike and are muscular. *Satyr General: This Satyr is bigger than his fellow satyrs and wields a bigger sword. *Hades Talos: This new type of Talos are dressed in similar style of the God of the Underworld. Their head is also styled like helmet of Hades and as they are activated, their hammers start to glow like heated metal. They are also killed in exact the same way as the Stone Talos in GoW III *Elephantaur: This new monstrosity makes a similar appears as Geryon and is based on the unused concept art of the elephant Juggernaut from GoW III. Kratos kills him by cutting open his head and expose his brain. The New Features: *Unnamed reconstruction magic: Kratos uses green magic to levate and later rebuild destroyed structures *Unnamed Rage magic: Kratos can use his anger as he sticks his swords (Blades of Chaos) into the ground and create a ring of fire around him. *Humane: Kratos is more humane towards other people as he commands a man to flee as he's attacked by satyrs and find the beasts. *Using enemy weapons: Kratos can grab swords and spears of enemies that are used to stab someone and has left or are thrown at him. He uses them against his enemies until he use it to weaken an opponent on a special way. This is the incredible trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTn6jDwSIkE&feature=player_embedded Normally I should post this on the page but since it's locked from editing (I also understand why and I agree), so I post it here in the hope it will be used. RE: New Enemies and Tricks I'll consider unlocking the page after E3. We already have enough info to have it grow quite nicely. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 19:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) PAGE UNLOCKED TO EXISTING USERS Plain and simple: Turn this page upside down, edit-wars included, and I'll block it all over again. Stay civilized, be polite to each others efforts to keep this page tidy, and don't do anything stupid. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 18:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Corrections etc. First off, is it confirmed that Charybdis is the tentacled sea beast? If so, please provide the source that confirms this. Also, Polyphemus needs to be listed as a boss as he will be the boss of the desert multiplayer map and will be featured as a Titan, though he was not actually one in the mythology. For any more information that you guys may be missing, please see the God of War: Ascension Wikipedia page as it has confirmed sources etc. for information. 20:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The tentacles that tried to crush Kratos, destroys both the lever and a ship and used by Kratos to charge to Charybdis' mouth during the E3 Demo are prove enough for me that it's a tentacled sea beast. It is considerable to list Polyphemus as a boss but it was never stated that Polyphemus, besides his seize is a Titan. It's true Todd Pappy saw him as a little brother to Cronos but more likely it was just for his seize and skin color. So, for corrections, if they are necessary, we have to wait until we have information to work with. Belgiansparten 13:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) But there are no sources to confirm that the sea beast is in fact Charybdis. That sea beast could be another Kraken or some other sea beast. We should not assume which monster it is until confirmed. Also, with Polyphemus, see this article, it confirms both him as a Titan and only being a boss in multiplayer with no singleplayer appearance. http://blog.godofwar.com/monsters-of-ascension-polyphemus/ P.S. I'm that IP. Phantom of Fear (talk) 07:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw an interview with one of the developers of God of War at E3. He said that the sea monster is Charybdis and that the demo takes place around 60% into the game. Unfortunately, I can't find the same interview and so I can't post a link. I'm guessing that if you type in 'God of War: Ascension E3 interview' in YouTube then it will come up. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 08:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I didn't see that interview, but I'll try to find it. Phantom of Fear (talk) 08:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) There are some other things on the page that also need fixed. For example, the release date. It has been confirmed for March 12, 2013 and the game will feature Stereoscopic 3D. Please see this for any missing information. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_of_War:_Ascension. Phantom of Fear (talk) 19:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) More Bosses Can someone please finally mention more bosses?! All the bosses that I see are Charybdis and the Furies! I am sure some information has already been updated! Please guys, add some new bosses to the list. 23:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Those are the only ones that's been announced. You can check the official website and blog if you don't believe me. Adding any others would be just us guessing. 08:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Stheno? Gorgon Ideas? If they have gorgons (most likely) at least one of the bosses should be the last gorgon queen Stheno, would give alot of closure to the set up they have. If its a matter of being fresh, there are different ways they can make Stheno's fight from the others. Gorgon myths have wings, so even thats something that could make Stheno different. (I think a snake women with wings would be a awesome battle!) Kratos dosent even need to use the head as a weapon if they dont want to, he can use the head to summon a pegasus or something. would make a great boss or mini boss! Do it Santa Monica! 20:09, November 22, 2012 (UTC)winch1990 If you're looking for some good ideas for Stheno's boss fight, Uglyguy25 put some great ones on my blog about the possible upcoming bosses, they're very long and detailed. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oracle of Delphi and Apollo Now that they revealed even more about the story of the game, we know that Kratos will seek the famous mythologic Oracle. I know that what I'm going to say is just an speculation, but does anyone remember a woman concept art from the game that was released last year? It was released almost at the same time as Archimedes' one, but no one paid much attention to it because no one had an idea of who she could be. Her shadow also appeared very quickly in the first trailer of the game (the same one with the shadow of a gorgon and of a cerberus). She was pointing to the horizon, as if she was trying to show a way to Kratos. Her eyes were dark, or maybe she didn't have them, only dark empty orbits in their place; she seemed to be a little fat from what I remember; she had some kind of crown and her hair was brown and formed a tress behind her head. I searched her picture in Ascension's image list, but it wasn't there. Could her be the Oracle? Probably her eyes would be like that because they were made for predictions and to see the future. Like I said, it's only a speculation and I know we can't publish anything like this before being sure of it, but could anyone try to think about it in this talk page? Oh, I've just found her picture when searching in the photos. It was in the "Add Photo" list, but not in the Ascension page.Uglyguy25 (talk) 03:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I think you could be right, there's no other explanation other than her being the Oracle. Nice spot with her eyes, by the way - I wouldn't have noticed that beforehand. The only thing that I could think that may work against your theory is that I'm sure there was a picture of the person inside the temple in Delphi; I can't be sure of who or what it was, I'm not even sure that it was in the temple, the chamber just seemed very snake themed. But even if the person who is inside the temple is not the Oracle, it doesn't mean that the person that you're talking about isn't the Oracle. Thinking about it, Kratos may just go to the temple because he thinks the Oracle will be there (it'd be an educated guess) but he could've been tricked or simply mistaken. But anyway, I think I'm babbling on and not making any sense. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 09:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the ground looks a lot like the snake structure next to the manticore. It really seems to be the temple of the Oracle in Delphi. But, looking closer to the statue you are showing, I noticed something: the crown. It looks like a... special one. I mean, look at it: a golden crown with details that look like light rays coming out of it. I think you though the same as me: Apollo. Looking more carefully, it looks like a male statue, too. The hair, the face, the chest, the tunic. I guess a female tunic in God of War would either cover both breasts of the user by covering both shoulders, too or expose them, covering no shoulder. I think this tunic is more likely to belong to a male god. And it is yellow, too, as if it was resembling the sun, like the crown. Well, I mean, all of this is just my opinion. It can be a statue of any one, but I think it just looks much more like one of Apollo, inside his Oracle's temple. My god(s), I really hope he is in this game...Uglyguy25 (talk) 15:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Apollo is the only god it could be: the golden crown, the statue of Python (probably) outside of a temple dedicated to him, the fact that it's in Delphi - it all adds up to Apollo. If you look carefully at that picture, I'm sure that there's a man (looking very similar to the statue) standing in front of it, could this be Apollo? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 17:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I didn't notice him before. He really looks like the statue and... OH MY GOD(s). He is wearing a necklace with a green shining emerald on it! Like the Life Cycle and the swords that weird two-torsos boss was using in the trailer! We totally changed the subject of the talk, but could it be this emerald that Kratos acquires to use the Life Cycle? The floor between Kratos and this guy is broken, and I'm guessing one of the two will use the Life Cycle to rebuild it. But it still seems strange. Apollo was the god of architeture, so it would really make sense that he had the power to rebuild broken structures perfectly, but it doesn't make sence that he could actually slow enemies... or that his powers would be green in color (it would be much more likely that they were yellow or golden, like the giant crown or the statue's tunic). Again, I don't know, it's just a guess. I guess we should change the topic's title to "Oracle of Delphi and Apollo"... We totally forgot about her, by the way.Uglyguy25 (talk) 15:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I think you could be right, it's the only green glowing thing that that could be. I'm guessing Kratos can't escape the temple until he rebuilds the broken bridge and the only way to do that is by getting the Life Cycle off the boss. The only problem with this is, like you said, the green colour really isn't associated with Apollo and there's no connection with the god and time. So either, they've not put Apollo in the game (or at least not here) or they've change a lot of Apollo's myth. I was looking forward to seeing the god so I hope it's the latter (hopefully they don't massacre his story). Like I mentioned on the boss idea blog, somebody said that the two-torsoed figure was Caster and Pollux and while this is most likely speculation, if it was true then this must be one of the brothers (you can clearly see that the monster in the teaser has the Life Cycle) standing in front of a statue of himself. I can just imagine that, when the game comes out, the figure is just another made-up character... That wild be a huge disappointment. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 16:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Stupidly long and silly names Do you think Santa Monica just set out to create the most ridiculous names, like Hecatonchires or Aegaeon? Rygand (talk) 21:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Did it ever occure to you that those names aren't chosen by Santa Monica, they choose the character, the names are already given. Hecatonchires was the greek name for a giant with hundred arms, Aegaeon was one of the three Hecatonchires according to it's myth.Belgiansparten (talk) 21:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Little edit needs to be done Who the heck added this "God of War: Ascension will have a new game+ option and chapter select, this is a first for the series.", it's always been like that in every title, when you complete that difficulty you can choose new game+ to play with all the gained upgrades plus you can activate your art(e)/ifacts (secret items) that can be only activated in new game+ also chapter select has too been present. Chronology Sure, it has been stated by the game's creators that God of War: Ascension takes place earlier than any of the other games, chronologically speaking. However, I question this. At the end of the game (spoilers to follow), Kratos is forced to kill Orkos, master of oaths, in order to break his servitude to Ares. However, once we get into Chains of Olympus, it is mentioned that Kratos has been dispatched by the gods to defend Attica, and he does mention to Eos that his is still a slave to Olympus. This leads me to believe that perhaps Ascension comes after Chains. Now, I know what you're thinking: with the killing of Orkos, Kratos' bond to Ares was broken, not his bond to all of Olympus. But consider this: Orkos is the embodiment of all oaths, between mortals, gods, titans, primordials, and everything in between. With that which binds all oaths in the universe no longer in existence, would Kratos really continue to willingly serve the gods if he is no longer bound to do so? With Orkos dead, Oaths and allegiences are meaningless. Why then would Kratos still continue to serve the will of the gods? There is, however, one piece of evidence that works against this theory: When I played Ascension, it seemed to me (unless I misinterpreted what I saw and heard) that Kratos' memory of killing his wife and child had been wiped away, and was not returned to him until he had defeated the Furies. In Chains, a flashback shows that he clearly does remember doing this. What do you all think? 01:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ascension does take place before Chains of Olympus (Ascension happens 6 months before Kratos slaughters Lysandra and Calliope and I think Chains of Olympus takes place some years after). As to WHY he kept on serving the Gods, there's two ways to see it: *either you look into it story-wise and consider that Kratos still had some faith in the Gods and believed they would rid him of his visions; or *you look at it as it is in real life: Sony made an error in Ascension, by making Kratos kill the one bond to the Gods (aka Orkos). Mistakes happen. But that one was un-necessary, they could have left the rest of the story unscathed if they'd spent some more time thinking about the end. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. That does make sense, although Ascension takes place six months after Kratos kills his family, not before (at least that's what all the promos say, but there is nothing in-game to support this timeframe, aside from it being clear that it is after he killed his family). Chains, as the narrator tells us in-game, takes place ten years before the first God of War. And from the in-game info from that game, we know that it was ten years before the first game that Kratos killed his family. Therefore, Chains needs to have taken place immediately after Ascension. But one other point I forgot to make when positing that Chains might come first is that Kratos is already seemingly able to breathe underwater in Ascension with no explanation whatsoever, whereas in Chains he acquires the trident of Triton, and in God of War he acquires the trident of Poseidon and possesses it from that point onward. I figured that perhaps, if Chains came before Ascension, he still had Triton's trident and then loses it for some unknown reason by the time of the first game. But the answer is probably a case of Occum's razon: it's simply a development oversight. 13:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I meant "after" not "before". :And yes, as I said, Sony's probably overlooked it. That and the Tridents (Poseidon and Triton's). :Anytime I can help with GoW's storytime logic, just say so. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) SOMETHING WRONG FROM THIS PAGE !! something wrong from this page ! why are the pictures in this page lose ? can be fix ? and i see many spam and troll page -_- :What do you mean? :Every time there's a troll user messing the page up, I fix it. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I can't see anything in this page in particular that would be considered 'trolling', but there have been a few character pages that have had their infoboxes screwed up; perhaps something is happening with the wiki itself and it's not actually been caused by a 'troll'. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, some of the character pages I follow are constantly getting vandalised, by some users who use their IP addresses. ::Pics getting removed, whole sections deleted...that's what happens to those pages, and that looks like trolling to me. ::I think it happened once in this page. Anyways, everytime I see something like that, I undo those edits. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :: God of War characters